


Midnight Talks

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Really just a vague continuation of the last two EiEle fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Titania is somehow more eerie at night; Eleanor doesn't want to sleep just yet.
Relationships: Eizen/Eleanor Hume
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Talks

Titania is somehow even more eerie at night.

Not that Eleanor can tell much difference between day and night; it’s just as dark inside no matter what. Her only hint that it’s the evening is that most of them are asleep - most except for Eleanor, it seems. Titania is dark, and Eleanor doesn’t feel right laying in the darkness. In the end, she finds herself wandering, holding a candle for lighting. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.

It’s not long before she finds another light in the darkness, just as dim as her own. A tall figure is hunched over, whispering to themselves, and if Eleanor was of a weaker constitution, she may have panicked. However, she knows that voice. She approaches carefully, and as she gets closer, she can just about make out the features of Eizen’s jacket. He doesn’t stir, not until she’s close enough to see he’s writing something, but not  _ what _ . She can make out cute little pawprints on the paper - either that, or they’re strange little stains. As soon as she gets too close, Eizen stiffens, shoving whatever that letter is in his pocket. Eleanor blinks, confused.

“What was that?” she asks.

“What.” He looks up at her, his eyes as cold as ever. “It was nothing.”

The candlelight under him casts dark shadows on his face, emphasising his scowl. Eleanor frowns, but she doesn’t back down. It’s fine, it’s just Eizen. Eizen, who’s glaring up at her like she’d just spat on him. He’d probably look at her nicer if she had.

“You should go to sleep, we’ve got a long day tomorrow,” he says.

He’s right, but every day with this crew is a long day. She folds her arms across her chest.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admits.

It’s not the first time a lack of sleep has gotten to her. He pauses, before inviting her to sit with him on the ground, an invite she gratefully takes. She sits her hands on her knees, eyes flickering somewhere between Eizen and the candlelight. She chuckles softly.

“Th- this is almost romantic. Just the two of us, and a candle,” she says nervously. Eizen furrows his brow at her. “Don’t look at me like that! I was only joking.”

Eizen tilts his head to the side, but says nothing. Jokes like that are in poor taste, she realises, especially after the night they’d shared together. She pushes the thought from her head.

“Shouldn’t you try to sleep too? I know malakhim technically don’t really need to sleep, but you could probably use some rest,” she says.

“Aye, I should, but I’m fine. It’s rare that I get a chance to be alone like this.”

The implication that he’s no longer alone is gone unsaid by either of them, and instead they sit together quietly. Have things always been so awkward between them, or is Eleanor imagining it? She’s not sure. Her eyes fall on the inkwell and quill by Eizen’s side. 

“Were you writing something?” she asks.

Eizen opens his mouth, then presses his lips together. “I was.”

It’s probably the most she’ll get out of him. Still, her curious nature will always get the best of her - she may as well push her luck further. She leans in closer and lowers her voice.

“Was it to your sister?”

His expression changes, the shadows in his face a little softer. Eizen nods, but offers little else. Even that much is nothing short of a miracle for him. Eleanor smiles; she knows a little about his sister, but not much. She wonders what kind of girl Eizen’s sister is. In her mind, she sees a cute, sweet little girl, who is likely the exact opposite of Eizen in every way. She can’t imagine such a stone face on a young girl.

“I can go, if you want to keep writing, or I can look away and you can pretend I’m not even here. Really, it’s no problem,” she says, almost ready to leap at his command.

“Nah, you can stay,” he says. “It’s only you.”

Eleanor would have felt insulted if she didn’t know what Eizen meant; she had no intention of snatching the letter from his hands like Magilou or Rokurou might. It’s just not her style to tear someone down so callously. Yet, she can’t help but comment.

“You do use some pretty cute stationery though,” Eleanor pipes up. “Does your sister like cute things?”

Eizen pauses, like he’s about to say something, but doesn’t. “She does. I hoped that sending her cute letters would encourage her to write back, but no luck yet.”

She frowns. She’s done enough prying - at least about Eizen’s personal life. The fact he’s talked this much about his sister is nothing short of a miracle. However, Eleanor isn’t quite done prying in general.

“You don’t seem like the type to suit cute things,” she says, fiddling with one of her pigtails. “But you, writing a letter to your sister on… was it paw print paper? It’s really cute.”

He scoffs, but he shifts in his place. Eleanor hides a laugh behind the back of her hand - had she embarrassed him? She clears her throat to calm herself down.

“You know, the more I talk to you, the more I realise I was wrong about you. You try to act big and tough, but you’re a lot softer than you act. A lot cuter, too. In fact, I bet the cute stuff like the stationery is purely  _ your _ preference.”

Eleanor smiles triumphantly, but Eizen does not. He scowls again, and for a moment, she thinks she’s said the wrong thing. He’s such a minefield - it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking, and that sets her on edge.

“You have no proof of this,” he says. “And even if you told anyone, they wouldn’t believe it.”

His lips twitch into a smile. Eleanor nods.

“Your secret is safe with me, I swear,” she says.

Eizen nods, about to say something, but instead, he reiterates, “you should go to sleep.”

She stands up, smoothing out the creases of her uniform. The tiredness is starting to weigh her down, and they did have

“Only if you do, too,” she says.

“Are you propositioning me?”

“No!” Eleanor squeaks, her voice echoing through the empty halls. She takes in a sharp breath, before dropping her voice. “Not on purpose, but…”

Eizen shakes his head. “I’m joking. You look like you’re about to faint just at the thought of it.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not as innocent as you think I am,” she huffs.

He looks at her then, as if contemplating something. But he shakes his head, and says nothing else. Eleanor hesitates, but leaves him alone. One day, she’ll change his mind on her. For now, she just wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> VERY loosely based off a prompt by Scarfy; "Established relationship (or not, up to u) EiEle fic where Eleanor tries to tease -Eizen- for once, because I read the sentence "She’ll never be on his level" in the scar fic and now I cant stop thinking abt it send twee"
> 
> This ended up being rambling nonsense asdfgh I can't close off fics with them I'm sorry. Anyway continuing the EiEle Cinematic Universe (ECM) as ever lmao. Anyway this is kinda dumb but I live for dumb character-driven stuff
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
